Loco masoquista enamorado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Freya es una buena hermana, Freya SÍ se preocupa por su hermano, la naturaleza le exige quererlo como es debido. Pero Freya sencillamente no puede entenderlo. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que un masoquista entendiese algo lógico?


Con piedad, es mi primer fic de esta serie así que no les aseguro mucho... u.u (lo cual no les impide dejar reviews n.n)

**Loco masoquista enamorado**

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Pero fue un accidente…

-¡Nos quedamos sin comida por tu culpa!

-Pero…

-¡Idiota!

_No lo puedo entender, simple y llanamente no puedo. Mi hermano tiene que ser un verdadero masoquista para soportar todos los días los insultos de Heimdall y aún así apenas defenderse. ¿Acaso le gusta que lo maltraten así o qué? Siempre supe no es el más listo, pero cualquier idiota se da cuenta de que lo que le están haciendo ya se puede calificar como esclavitud o al menos como agresión verbal avanzada._

-¡Imbécil!

-Pero Heimu…

-¡Loki siempre se me escapa por tu torpeza!

-Pero si esta vez fueron sus ami…

-¡Cállate!

_Pisado. Ésa es la palabra perfecta. Sí, sin lugar a dudas. Siempre deja que Heimdall le eche la culpa de todo y para colmo su respuesta consiste únicamente en bajar la cabeza y aceptarlo. Y se hace llamar mi hermano. Increíble… Aunque a veces me pregunto qué sería de Heimdall sin alguien a quien culpar de sus propios errores…_

-Tarado

-¿Pero qué hice?

-¿¡Cómo que qué hiciste!? ¿Eres ciego o qué? ¡Le echaste demasiada sal!

-Pero…

-Aj, ¿Por qué no te callas?

_Ahora le gritaba porque le había echado demasiada sal a la comida. Cómo si eso se pidiera VER. Verdaderamente… ¿Cómo es que MI hermano entonces sigue con el insoportable de Heimdall? ¿A caso no nota que lo trata peor que a un perro? No puede ser tan lento, ¿o sí? Ya sería el colmo. ¡Alguien entonces por favor enséñele a abrir sus propios ojos!_

-¿Freya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehh… Yo solo te visitaba, nada más- Me mira con cara de extrañado por venir a visitarlo. En serio… ¡Soy su hermana!

-Ah bueno… Entonces pasa,- Me abre por completo la puerta del pequeño apartamento. ¡Por Odín, qué enano! Esto definitivamente no se compara con la mansión. Aunque, si no estuviera Frey aquí, este lugar se derrumbaría de seguro. Otra cosa de la que ese idiota de Heimu debería de estar agradecido…

-¿Y dónde está…?-

-¿Heimu? No tengo idea, lleva desaparecido toda la mañana- Me sonríe ¿tristemente?

-¿No deberías de alegrarte entonces?-

-¿Por qué? Estoy muy solo sin él…-

-Sí, pero…-

-Si te refieres a las discusiones, así siempre es. Así es él.-

-Vaya manera de ser… - Me sigue sonriendo. ¡Tengo que decírselo!

-En serio Frey, no te entiendo. ¡Si alguien me tratase así como lo hace él contigo, sinceramente yo me largaría!-

-¿A eso viniste? ¡Qué linda, mi hermanita! ¡Te preocupas tanto por mí! n.n-

-¿Ah? Ehh… Bueno yo… ¡No me cambies de tema!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! ¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?-

-Freya, yo… yo quiero mucho a Heimu y yo…-

-¡Masoquista tenías que ser!-

Su expresión cambia drásticamente, me mira serio, aunque bien en el fondo parece como si me siguiera sonriendo.

-Freya, no lo entiendes, en realidad creo que nadie lo entiende. Aunque tú sí deberías…-

-¿¿Eh?? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Freya… tú… ¿No eres la diosa del amor?-

-…-

-¿Freya?-

-…-

-¿Hermanita?-

-Es… ¿Es enserio?

_Bien, me tomó desprevenida. Aparte de masoquista ahora también es un idiota enamorado… No, perdón, me corrijo: ¡es un LOCO masoquista enamorado! Porque, ser idiota es una cosa, pero estar enamorado de Heimdall… No, eso definitivamente ya entra en la clasificación de "Locuras, demencias, chifladuras, delirio, frenesíes, irracionalidades y trastornos (y miles de otros sinónimos que se están ocurriendo) que deberían de estar prohibidas para los dioses". Porque, hay una gran diferencia de lo que es un caso de idiotez y uno de locura. Mi hermano, definitivamente es el caso de la locura…_

-¡Au! ¿¡Qué no puedes tener cuidado!?

-Perdón Heimu, lo siento. Déjame ver…

-¡Au! ¡No!

-Ponlo bajo el agua fría, eso es bueno para las quemadu…

-¿¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo!?

-Ehh… Voy por una crema, ¿sí?

-Sí, eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer… ¡Y procura no destruir la casa mientras buscas el botiquín!

-…-

_Loco masoquista enamorado…_


End file.
